Make You Feel My Love
by Marshmallow-Monster
Summary: What if Prof. Oak found two kids on his perserve? What should he do, keep them or send them away? And what happens when you add one Ms. Delia Ketchum to the mix? 2nd chapter up maybe some Eldershipping latter... IF YOU REVIEW MWAHAHAH
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story so any comments are apreciated. I would like to thank my Beta eatspeaches for fixing the many mistakes I made! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own the pokemon compony... although if I did I would try to make pokemon real...

Summary: The day started out as any other day would for Professor Samuel Oak. He arose at dawn, took a shower, helped his assistants feed the animals, ate breakfast himself, and began his duties as the leading pokemon researcher in the country. But little did he know the day would be anything but normal...

Chapter One

"How are you and your colt doing, Rapidash?" Professor Oak asked his newest mare and her colt. He was doing his rounds in the barn to see how the pokemon in the maternity and nursery wing of the reserve were faring.

The rapidash whinnied in reply as if to say "Very well, thank you!" before she was let out of her stall to go do her morning stretches with one of the many assistants. There were so many assistants he had been forgetting most of their names, save for the few that were always helping him in particular.

"I'm going to give him a checkup to make sure he's healthy and then I'll bring him to you personally, okay? I know how you feel about the assistants handling your baby." the professor patted the rapidash on the nose and handed the reins to Sara...or was it Taylor? It didn't really matter now- rapidash and the assistant were finally out of the stable and he could perform the checkup without either of them bothering him.

"Well young man," he said to the ponyta as he began to gently stroke his nose, chest and back so the skittish colt wouldn't startle and kick him, "Are you ready for today's checkup? It may take a little longer than yesterday because I have to take blood for a lab test but that shouldn't take very long."

Taking his stethoscope he placed it on the colt's side so he could listen to his lungs and did the same thing on his chest, only this time to listen to his heartbeat. After checking his vitals the professor patted him some more and got a moderately sized needle to take some blood.

"Hmmm... you vitals look good, and I got a good blood sample from you, which is also good." The professor said as he put the blood in a vial and then into his bag along with the rest of his instruments. "I must ask you now... are you ready to go see your mom?"

He said it with that gleam in his eyes, that gleam one only gets when they are happy, as he picked up the lead rope. "When we go you can practice walking on the lead rope and if you do really well..." he trailed off and reached into his pocked, plucking out a plastic baggy with apple slices in it.

"I know they are your favorite so try to- hey! Don't turn your nose up at me or you won't get any. Do really well, and I'll give you the whole bag." He said while the colt moved his head in a futile attempt to avoid the Professor. But in the end the ponyta gave up allowed the professor to clip the lead onto the halter and lead him out of the barn to the pasture where his mother waited at the gate to greet them.

"Alright. As promised, your apples." The professor smiled as both mother and baby began nosing him for the promised treats. "Half for you since you did so well today and half for your mother for putting up with you." He patted the mare lightly on the side of the neck as he finished.

Just then, a winded dragonite flew up and started making wild motions toward the trees with its arms. "What is it, Dragonite?" the professor asked worriedly.

"Drag! Dragonite, nite!" The dragonite exclaimed as he continued making large motions towards the trees near the edge of the reserve, and he began racing toward them.

He may have been older, but Professor Oak was still in excellent shape from all the training he did at the dojo with the fighting type pokemon. He was able to keep up alright.

As he came up to where dragonite was patiently waiting, he saw two figures: one that was very small and looked to be a boy no more than three or four. The second was definitely a femal and older than the boy was, maybe seven or eight by the professor's guess. They were both in torn, baggy clothes and the girl's long, mousy hair had twigs stuck in it, and looked like it hadn't been brushed in a long time. Both children looked underfed and small cuts and bruises on their exposed skin.

_Maybe they're runaways- or were abused, and ran away to avoid any more beatings? ...It doesn't matter now, I have to help the poor kids._ Thought the professor to himself.

"Okay, Dragonite, hurry and go get Traci. He can help me get the spare room in order for them and get some information from the authorities." He told the dragonite as he gave the children a closer examination. As the dragon pokemon flew to fetch the professor's most trusted aide, the girl began to stir, so the professor backed up a few steps to avoid frightening her.

"Ouch..." The girl muttered, rubbing the matted hair over her temple and sitting up, "Where are we...?" she asked the question to no one in particular as she scanned the area. As she caught sight of the Professor, she hastily began to scramble backwards.

"W-who are y-you?" she half asked, half screamed.

"My name is Professor Samuel Oak, and you are in the edge of the forest, on the border of my pokemon reserve where I live and work with some of the finest pokemon in the world." The professor replied calmly, "But you can call me Sam. If I might ask, what is you name? Also, do you know this boy- and if so, what is his name?" he gestured to the still unconscious toddler laying at the girl's feet as he spoke.

"Uuummm...my name? It's Anastasia Marie Lee...and that," she pointed at the boy, "Is Kurt Levi Lee."

"Okay," the professor said, "Do you know how you got here? Or why you are here?" he walked toward the two children before kneeling in front of the girl to look her in the eye.

"I...um...we...were running..." Anastasia rambled, looking away toward her brother.

"It's alright. You don't have to tell me yet if you don't want to." Oak consoled, "But there is something I would like to know... Do you want to go back to where you came from? And if not, do you have family you can stay with?" by this time Kurt had begun to wake up and was whining, curled into the fetal position. "For the time being you and your brother can stay with me, at my home."

"Ok Mr. Oak let me get Kurt-" Anastasia began to reach for her brother only to be cut off in the act by the older man's hands gong to scoop up the small boy himself.

"No, I'll carry him. You just worry about walking beside me, if you can. If not, I'll carry you too. And you don't have to call me Mr. Oak. Just Sam or Professor, like everyone else." Oak insisted.

"Okay." she said as she began to get up. As she did so, the professor took the semi-conscious Kurt and placed him on his hip, trying not to jostle him. Just as the small group was beginning to head back to the lab, Traci and the dragonite came racing across the field to help them- startling many pokemon in the process.

Sooooooooooooooooo? Questions? comments I want to know! when I finish some more I will be posted if you like the story if not I'll just delete it... Anyway... REVIEW! please?

lots o' love,

K-10


	2. Chapter 2

Traci calm down deep breaths first," as soon as the professor said this Traci began to take deep breaths " then when your heart has stoped racing walk to the house and make up my spare bed and get the bathroom ready these kids need a bath. And after you get the bathroom set up start making..." turning to Anistasia "What do you and your brother like to eat?"  
>"Umm we like macaroni and cheese?" Anistasia hesitantly replied.<br>"Start making macaroni and cheese with hot dogs ok? If you need to ask Kayla or Sam for help ask them ok? Acually tell one of them to make the geust room up and the other to prepare the bathroom. When you three are done with that finish you rounds and go home. Now Get A Move On!" the professor finished his orders. As Traci ,against the professors wishes tore across the fields to the house.  
>"Now Anistasia.." he said looking at Anistasia " are you ok? Your shaking!" he exclamed nealing down to embrace the child.<br>"I-is that m-man going to s-stay with us? And EEPP!" Anistasia Yelped as the dragonite patted her back. "W-what is THAT?" she asked turning around. "Draco you found us like you promised! I knew you would keep your promise but he said you wouldn't ever be comming back." she said weakly hugging the dragonite.  
>"First Traci is my student aide so no he will not be staying with us. Second how do you know his dragonite is he yours?" he asked<br>"Yea he is, my Mommy gave him to me as an egg and with her and Kurt's help I raised him" she said turning her head tward the professor but still keeping the embrace with Draco. "That reminds me.. Do you still have the egg we found?" she said backing away from Draco and looking expectantly at him.  
>"Drago Nite!" he said producing a large egg with red, blue, and green triangles on it and proudly cradeling it tward Anistasia.<br>"Oh! Thank you so much for keeping it safe I know it's close to hatching and if it had hatched wile you had it... it would think you were it's Mommy!" She exclaimed taking the egg and cradeling it against her chest. "As soon as we get to your lab can you look at it to make sure it's ok?" she asked the professor giving him her best puppy dog eyes.  
>"Yes I will look at it for you if you like.. are you ok? Here sit down and take deep breaths" He said as she started shaking "Draco? Can you carry her back to the house? If you'll do that I'll carry him and then I'll call Mrs. Ketchum and have her look the kids over to make sure that they aren't sick." he said adjusting Kurt and began walking to the house with Draco carring Anistasia and her mystery egg.<p>

"Do you think my Daddy was sick too?" asked a sleepy Kurt who had finaly woken up and suprised the others with this question.  
>"He realy hurt Mommy and twied to do it to me and 'Stasia."<br>"I don't know. All that matters now is that you and your sister are ok." replied the some what shocked professor. 'When we get back to the lab I'm going to have Traci call the police station to see if there have been any missing children or recent murder cases with the victims or kids with a last name of Lee...'  
>'If I might ask how old are you guys?' the professor asked heastantly, walkin the last of the fields.<br>"I'm three almost four..." Kurt said sheepishly and to everybodys suprise snuggled into the professors neck.  
>"I'm almost ten." Anistasia said quietly in Draco's arms fighting sleep.<p>

"That's good to know for future refrences..." the professor mumbled to hisself as they walked up the yard to the professor's lab/house. "Ok now that we are here, Anistasia can you please stand up grab your delightfully unusual egg and put Drago... wait I can remember... Draco! Yes, Draco in his poke-ball and follow me so he won't accidentily knock something over and we can decide who wants to get a bath first?" he asked as he sat Kurt down and walked through the front door to the robbin-egg blue three story house with white support pillars on the enormous porch that had a patio table and matching chairs in one corner and a chain link fence in the back where many diffrent types of small pokemon ran around in the yard.

"I'll take a bath first I'm icky! Ewwwww!" said a grosed out looking Kurt. Who had began to run his fingers through his hair in a futile attempt to remove some of the caked in mud, leaves, and bits of blood.  
>"Ok? Anistasia do you want to go to the bedroom and lay down? I'm sure the girls have made up the bed. Unless you want to wait in the bathroom with me and your brother while he takes his bath so I can clean your wounds up too or you can go downstairs and eat with Traci." the professor hesitantly said to the now slightly trembling girl as she led them through the spacious living room to the hallway.<br>"N-no I don't want to, I'll go with you so I can get a bath right after Kurt..." she replied quickly as the trio made it up first flight of stairs to the bedrooms and bathrooms.  
>"Right here" the professor said pointing tward a room with a dark cherry door "is your room. Oh! Hello Sam did Traci put you in charge of fixing up the room for these two?" he asked the younger woman walking in to the crimson walled room with cream accents, a cherry wood four poster bed that had crimson sheets and a cream canopy , and a matching dresser and night stand.<br>"Yes he did. Do you need me to do anything else?" the petite red head asked.  
>"Umm, yes will you giving this little guy a bath" he said motioning to the smaller child behind him. "I am going to my room to find some clothes that will fit her and if I can find some in a smaller or equal size bring them in here for Kurt." he said "Oh, and if you see Kayla tell her to bring a small crate with a few soft and warm blankets for her egg. Anistasia is going to lay down and I'm going to get the clothes and call Delia and see if she call look after them while I make some important calls." he said holding the egg as Anistasia climbed into bed and took the egg back from him.<br>"Ok can do professor, after I give him a bath do you want me to give her one too?" she said picking up Kurt and motioning to Anistasia who had quickly fallen asleep carefully clutching to egg to her side.  
>"No she's old enough that she can take one herself after she wakes up." he said walking out of the door "Ha! that reminds me she may have hit her head on a rock or something similar earlier so after you give him a bath wake her up, but be gentle as not to scare her ok? Be back in a few minutes to bring those clothes back."<p>

As the professor scrambled out of the room and into the hallway he let his mind wander to what he was going to tell Delia "I can't just call and say "Hey Delia I found these two kids unconscious and abandoned on the edge of the preserve thanks to the girls dragonite do you think you could take them in while I see if they're mother is alive and inquire about their father to the police? Oh by the way the boy is three and the girl is almost ten so she can start her pokemon journey soon and they are probably emotionally damaged, too. Thanks a bunch!" yea that would go over well with her I would get scolded for being irresponsible and leaving them with her not that she would really mind. I did happen to over hear her talking to Mr. Mime about fostering some children a few days ago... But if I just ask her she might say 'no' so what to do? Something will defiantly come to me in the morning but first I need to see about something that won't be to big on those kids right now and maybe when I call Delia she will still have some of Ash's smaller clothes. Anistasia is about the same size as Ash when he was her age, but this should do for now. He finished holding up two small pairs of t-shirts and shorts that one of his grandchildren had left behind when they were younger and had forgotten about, and no matter how many times he had tried to put them back into their bags, always ended up back in his dresser some how.  
>Jul 22nd, 6:54am<p>

Walking back into the room he had left the children in he saw a sight that could melt even the coldest of hearts. Both children had been freshly bathed and were wrapped up in huge fluffy towels and were snuggled up together like hatchling huddling for warmth. Anastasia's mystery egg had been placed in a crate that lay at the foot of the bed all wrapped up too.

"Professor... They just fell asleep so if you want to just leave those clothes on the dresser I'm sure they will find them in the morning its getting kinda late. If you want I can let the girl's pokemon out of its ball for extra protection if you're worried about them..." Sam said walking up behind him holding a star and rainbow decorated pokeball that could only belong to the child in question.

"I'll do it, you just go home as you said it's getting late and I can't have one of my best assistants calling in sick because she worked herself into a state of exhaustion." taking the sticker covered pokeball and gently pushing the younger girl out of the door and releasing the large dragon pokemon into the room. "Ok Dragonite I know you can tear apart a tree if you want to but try to contain your strength wile your in the house please? I'll let you stay in the house if you stay with the children for the night and make sure they don't have any nightmares. Traci will bring you some poke chow in a few minutes so just curl up and take a nap until then." He said giving the gentle giant a small smile, pulling a blanket over the children.  
>"Sleep tight guys tomorrow the adventure begins." and with that the professor turned off the lights and shut the door, ending the day.<p> 


End file.
